Feliz Navidad, Sam Winchester
by Ireth Isilra
Summary: Los pequeños detalles de la vida son los que mas interesan...


**Feliz Navidad, Sam Winchester**

_By Ireth_

Eres alto, delgado y musculoso. Tienes alrededor de 23 años ahora y yo soy pequeñísima al lado tuyo.

Tú me llevas de mano, estas aquí, pero tu mente está a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Eres el único en esta calle que no parece notar la delgada nieve cayendo sobre nosotros o los adornos colocados en cada una de las vitrinas, que nos dicen en qué época del año estamos.

Llevas la mirada por el suelo y poco te importa tú alrededor, pero yo, con tan solo 7 años de edad, me preocupo por ti, por lo que te pasa y sobretodo: ¡por que no disfrutas la navidad!

Esta es la mejor época del año: regalos, adornos, luces, villancicos y juegos en la nieve. ¿Cómo no disfrutar de está época? Es una tontería y no entiendo que puede pasar por esa cabeza tuya para estar tan triste.

-¿te pasa algo?- pregunto para sacarte de tus meditaciones.

Pareces despertar de tus sueños, me miras a los ojos y sé que por dentro deseas mentirme, decirme que estas bien, ¿pero no puedes, verdad? Jamás me haz mentido, y Mariah me ha dicho que no puedes, qué cuando miras a los ojos a alguien que te importa, no puedes mentir.

Suspiras, largo y profundo antes de responderme –no es nada importante- intentas bajarle el perfil –sólo… recuerdos- susurras volviendo a bajar la mirada.

-¿recuerdos? ¿Qué recuerdos?- te pregunto con mi habitual curiosidad, en ese tono de voz que tu encuentras infantilmente angelical.

Sonríes ahora, por que sabes que no me voy a dar por vencida hasta que me lo digas todo. Miras hacia al frente ahora, y con la cabeza en alto pareces mas grande de lo que eres.

-recordaba...- no completas la frase, pareces volver a repasar tus recuerdos y vuelves a suspirar –recordaba a papá- dices al fin –a Jess… a mamá- nombras –en fin, a todos los que se ido…- terminas.

Yo sonrió, justamente ahora pasamos frente de una iglesia, y desde aquí se pueden escuchar los cantos de un coro, así como se escucharía un coro de ángeles. No puedo evitar soltar la risa, la que luego no puedo parar.

Tú sonríes al verme reír -¿Qué…? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntas contagiándote de mi risa.

-¡eres un tonto, Sam Winchester!- digo respirando agitada, y manteniendo mi amplia sonrisa, me miras extrañado, como preguntando por que lo dije. -¿Qué acaso no lo ves?- pregunto al darme cuenta que no entiendes -¡ellos están aquí!- exclamo con alegría, pero aún no te fijas –mira a tu alrededor…- digo y así haces.

Parece que por fin lo haz entendido: las luces, el canto, la nieve ¡todo se ve hermoso! ¿Y sabes por que? Por que hay ángeles adornándolo todo, por que los que amaste han vuelto contigo para que seas feliz, para que no te amargues.

-¿lo viste?- te pregunto y sonriendo asistes -¿es hermoso, verdad?-

Me miras agradecido, como si te hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima, una carga que apenas podías llevar –si, es hermoso- dices contemplando, como por primera vez, todos y cada uno de los detalles.

Siento la bocina de un auto, me vuelvo a mirar, son papá y Mariah, que esperan en una esquina de la plaza. Me suelto de tu mano y corro a los brazos de papá.

-feliz navidad, preciosa- dice levantándome en sus brazos, con una gran sonrisa, eso es lo que me gusta papá jamás se atormenta con el pasado, y si lo hace, lo disimula muy bien.

-feliz navidad, papi- le digo sonriendo mentías tu abrazas a Mariah y le susurras cosas al oído. Se ven muy lindos juntos, abrazados y sonriendo. Parece que por fin, en mucho tiempo, pasa una navidad normal.

Papá me baja de sus brazos y noto que hasta el Impala se ve mas lindo que de costumbre. Bañado en nieve, su fuerte resplandor negro parece brillar más de lo normal. Abro la puerta trasera del auto y me siento en su cómodo interior, mientras papá les susurra a ustedes algo como "no delante de la niña".

Tú y Mariah ríen y se acomodan también en el auto, yo y ella atrás y tú y papá adelante. En cuanto el auto prende su motor puedo escuchar la canción "Some Kind of Monster" de Metallica mientas Mariah me explica que sólo ha escuchado ese cassette desde que ella se lo regaló. Sonrió y luego miro hacia fuera, de seguro iremos al Roadhouse.

Cuando ya hemos avanzado un buen trecho, vuelvo a mirarte, a pesar del sueño, aún sonríes y me acercó a ti.

-feliz navidad, Sam- te susurro por detrás.

Tú me miras y sonríes –feliz navidad, Celeste-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! he aquí mi nuevo trabajo, espero que les guste…

Este fic lo he hecho basándome en un rol en el que estoy, y sí, la pequeña Celeste es hija de Dean Winchester ;-). El fic también incluye un personaje de mi fic anterior, Violet Valley.

Así que, por favor… ¡Reviews!


End file.
